A Diamond between Rocks
by BooksLover1603
Summary: There' always an exception. Everywhere. But the fact of the matter is that we can't see them that easly, is hard to find them. Tris is the exception of her new high school. The weird. The Stiff. But she doesn't realizes she is not the only one. Just as th
1. Chapter 1: Realizing Reality

"**A DIAMOND BETWEEN ROCKS"**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Realizing the reality"<strong>_

* * *

><p>I have always been a dreamer. Not many people would have guessed that because I don't really look like a dreamer. I'm not like that optimist people who go singing around, or are spinning in the hallways instead of walking. I don't do neither of those things.<p>

But I daydream.

I mean, who doesn't? Probably there's actually people who doesn't daydream, but the major part does. Specially teenagers.

And I am a teenager.

I think it's kinda cliché that people daydreams, but sometimes it's practically inevitable.

So since I am a fourteen years old teenager and a dreamer, I daydream.

Logically.

And I am daydreaming right now.

Two months ago I graduated from Middle school. I can remember yet all of them crying because some of them wouldn't be in the same school as their best friends from all life. I almost cried too, but I didn't. I don't like when people sees me crying. Especially not people that I love.

I have to say I miss Susan so much; I even miss Robert, even when I didn't use to talk to him too much.

But overall, I miss my school.

It was a religious school and the principal was a nun.

Yeah, it was kinda weird and strict there sometimes, but it was my school after all and I had anything to compare it to.

It was big institution were the preschool and elementary school and the middle school were practically together, except from the white fences that would divide us.

It was like an entirely block just for that school.

I studied there since I got three. Just like my brother.

We knew our grade partners from years, so it was like if we were a family. We would love each other like siblings, because we practically knew each other from born. That's why almost all of us cried when he had to go.

There was a high school before too, but it collapsed some years ago.

Now almost all of us had to go to different high schools where we don't know anyone else.

And we have to use uniform for this school.

I don't like it.

It feels weird.

I don't like overall the fact that I won't know anyone but my brother. I mean, I love my brother but… it just doesn't fits.

I feel like I won't belong.

And I am pretty sure they are going to bully us. Specially me. Probably I would bully myself too if I was them.

"Beatrice" Caleb snaps his fingers in front my face "What are you thinking about?" He asks frowning.

"They are going to bully us, Caleb" I tell him "I don't like this. Why couldn't the nuns build the high school again and problem resolved?"

"Bea, they aren't going to bully you" He says "you are nice"

Mom laughs.

"No need to lie to your sister, Caleb"

There's that other fact that my mom still drives us to school.

"See? Mom thinks it too" I say and look at the window, seeing the cars driving by.

"I don't think they'll bully you, but I don't think you're nice either" Mom says

"Yes they are" I say "And they are going to bully Caleb too. Especially being the nerd he is."

"Beatrice, language" My mother says from the front seat

"Nerd is not a curse." I defend myself

"Is offensive" says Caleb "And you are a nerd too" He says

"Caleb…" mom says

"No, I'm not. The word nerd, indicates that a person is overly intellectual, obsessive, or socially impaired. And I am not neither of those things. I'm just reserved"

"You are smart darling. Very smart, you just have to be more… disciplined" My mom says

"If by disciplined you mean studying five hours like Caleb, that's not going to happen" I say

"At least I don't study fifteen minutes in the way to school like you" He says. I roll my eyes.

"Well we are here, so stop talking if you don't want to be late." Mom says

"Thank you mom. See you" We both say and get out of the car, and right when I get out I can feel the cold breeze of Illinois, Chicago hit my skin.

I hate let Caleb have the last word but there's nothing I can do about it really.

I walk a little and get in the parking lot.

The first thing I do is observe the school.

It is practically all painted in white, but I can catch some part of the columns and the principal entrances painted in sliver and dark blue colors with thinner and smaller orange decorations. There are also some trees and plants in the front part of the parking lot and a small place with grass and flowers in a corner

There are not a lot of vehicles in the parking lot so I guess we are early.

"We should go to the office to get the schedule" Caleb says and starts walking towards…

"Wait, Caleb! Where are you going? You don't even know where the office is" I say and reach him, while we walk to the entrance. Now I can visualize a silver letters that read _"Silver Sea Private High" _in the front part.

"Clever name" I mumble to Caleb

"Yeah, clever" he says while he looks around, just like me.

When we walk in, we see an old man with white hairs and a big teenager besides him walking by the hallway. Toward us. They seem to be talking. The old man seems to be giving instructions to the guy. He nods, focused on the man's worlds.

"Oh, you should be new students, right? " The man asks warmly. He and the guy are already in front of us.

"Yeah" Caleb starts "We are Beatrice and Caleb Prior.

"Caleb and Beatrice Prior. It's an honor having you in Silver Sea High. My name is Marcus Eaton and I'm the principal. He is William Sanders, a student" He says pointing to the guys next to him. "I have heard a lot of wonderful things of you. You have amazing grades, congratulations. "

"Thank you" Caleb says "We try our best."

_You _try your best

"We were looking for the office." I say "We were wondering if you could tell us where it is." I look into his eyes. They are of a strange color, like some shade of blue.

"Sure." He says and looks down at me smiling. I feel like he is treating me like a five years old asking if she can take a candy. I don't really like him. "Will, would you take the pretty lady and her brother to the office?

"Sure" he says.

He seems annoyed.

We start walking by a hallway and I can see Will is not comfortable and I don't know why that gets me a little annoyed. He acts like if we were shit and he doesn't wants to touch us. Well, like he doesn't want to touch _me. _Such an idiot.

I was right. They are bullying us.

I manage to stand in front of him.

"You see, if it's that annoying lead us to the office you can give us the instruction and we'll find it but ourselves." I say smiling, but in a way he can see it's fake. A sarky smile. I feel very confident, even when the guy it's like a feet taller than me.

He puts his hands in his waist. He is wearing the broadcloth white shirt of the uniform with the orange school sign in the right part of the chest, and the dark blue formal pants. I look at his face.

"Wow, who would say the stiff would have a temper" he says.

Stiff?

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, Stiff"

I growl. What's up with this guy?

"Can't you tell us where the office is and leave? Isn't it easier?

"No. It is not" he says and crosses his arms. A smug smile playing in his lips.

"Come on, Beatrice, we'll find the office by ourselves. " Caleb says and pulls my arm.

Our steps resound in the hallway and I look back at Will who is standing there with the cocky smile.

I feel something like venom raise in my throat.

And I feel my cheeks warm from anger.

I huff and walk with Caleb.

"I could have got the information, Caleb" I say brushing off his hand from my arm.

"Yeah, but you don't want to get in trouble with that guy."

He is right.

I won't let him know that though.

"What do you know? You read minds or something? Maybe I wanted to get in trouble"

He rolls his eyes.

In our way, I try to calm down. I know I have a short temper s its better if I try to control it.

All the hallways have white tilts in the floor. Clear and clean, just as the walls. One of thems has the sign of the school printed and something written next to it. _"The best school, the best teachers, the best students. Silver Sea Private High. Always looking for the best" _

Then for the first time I realize that I'm in such posh school.

We eventually get to the office and the miss behind the desk looks at us above her glasses. Her grey eyes piercing us. Her dark hair is in a high tight bun and she is wearing a dark blue gathered neck formal blouse and a grey tight skirt.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we are Caleb and Beatrice Prior. We came to look for our schedules." My brother says. I have notice that he is always the one to talk, but I don't really mind. I am even thankful that he doesn't forces me to talk like our father.

"Oh, Beatrice Prior did you say?" She says and I see a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yeah" I say "It's me"

"Well, I am honored that I am the one to tell you that you are the student with most high grades from the freshman." She says looking for something in her computer. "Here they are. Just let me print them for you, ¿okay?" The woman says, but I am still thinking in her other comment.

So that's why the bully me.

She hands us two papers and two keys. She smiles.

"Here you have. Your locker number is in the edge of the paper." She says "And welcome to silver Sea high"

After that she walks back to her place behind the desk.

Caleb and I walk out.

"So which is your locker?" I ask Caleb trying to stop the uncomfortable silence.

"194 and yours?" He say, he doesn't seem mad tough

I look at the small number in my key.

"146" I say and sigh "Well, the luck is not on our side, uh?" I say and start looking for the lockers with my eyes.

I can see all the hallways have at least one window, and through all of them, you can see trees or plants. At least something green.

"I'll look for my locker Beatrice, see ya after School"

"See you, Caleb." I say and then I see the dark blue lockers, in contrast with the pale white wall.

I look for my locker, which I found near a corner. It is dark blue like all the others, and silver paint frames it. Below the slits it is a little rectangle paper attached with tape that reads. _Miss Beatrice Prior._

Okay. That's creepy.

I open it and get my books in. Trying to put them in some kind of order. Then I take out my schedule, to see what class I have right now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Silver Sea High<strong>_

_**Miss Beatrice Prior**_

_**1**__**st**__**" 7:15-8:05 Chinese, Room 204, Miss Lü **_

_**2**__**nd**__**" 8:0- 8:55 English, Room 234, Amar Coleman**_

_**3**__**rd**__**" 8:55-9:45 Biology, Laboratory, Johana Reyes**_

_**4**__**th**__**" 9:45-10:35 Math, Room 238, Jeanine Matthews**_

_**1:35-11:15 Lunch.**_

_**5**__**th**__** 11:15-13:05 Arts, Auditorium, Tori and George Wu**_

_**6**__**th**__** 13:05-14:25 Physical Education, Gym, Eric**_

* * *

><p>"Chinese? You have to be kidding me "<p>

The ring cuts me off. I take a random notebook and then close my locker before I run towards… I don't know where! I just run looking at each metal plaque in the door, looking for the number 204.

_166, No… _

_154, Nop… _

_180 Uh uh… _

_168 Damn, where´s that stupid room?_

"You lost?" Some deep voice asks me. I turn around to see a guy.

"No" I lie, but my voice gets out a little too tense "No, I'm not lost."

"Sure…" he says "Then why are you not in class?"

"Because… because maybe I was going to skip." I say

I don't mean it. I just don't want to make a fool of myself. But probably I'm just doing exactly that.

"Anyways, that's not your business." I say more firmly

"Calm down, don't get mad at me" He says laughing and puts and arm around my shoulders.

I let him.

He seems nice, not like Will.

Maybe not everyone is going to bully me.

"Why everyone here calls me, stiff?" I ask and roll my eyes.

"'Cause you come from a nun's school" he says amused.

"It's not a nun's school. It's just religious. And how do you know it anyways?

"The high principal went to the Silver Sea middle school and scolded at all the ninth grade people, because he said it was not possibly that a girl that comes from another cheapish school could do it better in the tests. That girl is you." He laughs "He is creepy. And he said your name like about ten times so everyone that has been in the middle school of silver sea know about you"

"Yeah, probably none of them likes me"

"I like you" He says plainly. "And I come from there"

"Yeah, you are the exception" I say sarcastically but smile

"Well, here let me take you to class"

"You don't even know what my class is. And I don't even know your name"

"Your class is Chinese. Miss Lü. Room 204" he says with a smug smirk "I know everything, Prior. And my name is Uriah."

I roll my eyes.

"I can walk by myself" I say while I hug my books to my chest and brush his arm off.

"However you prefer, miss Prior" He says with fake England accent. He seems amused. "You are really stubborn, aren't you?" He says while shaking his head.

Eventually we arrive at the room 204. How does he know all this? Then I remember he went to Silver Sea middle school and I don't wonder anymore.

The room is white, bur smaller than the other I have seen. It has a small white board in a wall, and all the floor is in white tiles. There aren't many tables, just twelve light brown wood individual tables, with a dark blue plastic chair behind them.

There are just five people in the classroom, counting the teacher.

A guy, that is pretty similar to Uriah. A brunette tall girl and a shorter one. The teacher has oriental aspect, with small dark eyes and yellowish skin. She is pretty though.

"What took you so long, Pedrad?" She asks with a strange accent, and so intense that she seems to be arguing. Her face is straight tough.

"She was in the lockers area. I had to bring her from there"

"Qing Jin" She says. I don't know what that means but he enters pulling from my arm, so I guess that means some kind of greeting. I hope.

He takes a seat besides the guy similar to him and I wonder if they are brothers.

I sit beside him because I don't know anyone else.

"Well guys, my name is Lü Chiang, but you can call me Nina. " The teacher_ Nina _starts "Every year, the students have to take an exam where we test your Spanish abilities, since in this school you have to know at least two languages at the end of the senior year. Those are English and Spanish, because they are one of the languages more talked"

"You guys, have gone through that test without any mistake, so that means you perfectly know the Spanish language, so since it would have nonsense send you to Spanish classes, they send you to Chinese classes, then you can continue learning languages. " She makes a pause

"This year, in the novice Chinese level, we have three juniors, one sophomore, and surprisingly two freshmen. Now, present yourselves. I´ll call your names by alphabetic order and you'll stand up and present yourselves. _Anderson Lauren."_

One of the brunettes, the shortest, stands up and smiles at all of us. She seems nice.

"My name is Lauren, as you heard. I am a junior and I'm sixteen years old I am in the cheerleader's team. My favorite color is bright pink, I love dancing and pop music, and my favorite's hobbies are dancing, cheering and making friends." She sits down again.

She is pretty, she remembers me to the Barbie's doll friend. The brunette one with perfect skin and straight hair.

"_Collins Juanita" _The teacher says, and the other brunette girl stands up. She is pretty, and she is wearing the dark blue plaid skirt a little too short. She is wearing black low heels. Because they don't let her use higher I suppose.

"My name is Juanita, but you can call me Nita." She says smiling just as Lauren "I am a sophomore, I am in the cheerleader's team too and my favorite color is pink. I am fifteen; I love the café of our school" She sits down again

"_Eaton Four" _The teacher says looking at her nails.

The guy next to the Uriah's brother stands up. He has dark hair, dark brown I think. And he is one of the tallest men I have ever seen in my life. He clears his throat and keeps a straight face.

"My name is Four." He makes a long pause "I like to play electric guitar." Then he sits down. _Wow, what a speech._

"Excuse me?" he asks me. I bite my bottom lip.

"Uh, did I say that out loud?" I ask Uriah with my cheeks red. He nods.

_Today it's not my day._

"_Pedrad Ezekiel"_

Uriah's brother stands up. He has dark skin and black curly hair. He is skinny and a little short to the average height of a guy.

"My name is Zeke, I'm in my junior year, and I'm sixteen. I'm the bassist of the rock band of the school, and I play football. I don't have any girlfriend" he says and winks at me. I blush and cover my face with my hand _He didn't just do that. _ "And I like blondes, just for you to know." I hear the grinding sound of the chair, meaning he already took seat. But I still refuse to look.

Uriah laughs.

"_Uriah Pedrad." _The teacher says.

I hear him laugh a little, and I take my hands off my face and look at him. He looks confident, and happy. He has this white perfect smile in contrast with his dark skin.

"My name's Uriah. I play the battery, and my favorite color is orange. I love rock too and I'm not dating anyone" He sits down again.

"_Prior Beatrice." _

Now, I regret focusing in the speeches of the others instead of thinking what will I say.

I just hope I don't stutter.

I stand up and look down at how I look. I smooth a little my shirt and my skirt. The skirt covers my knees and stops right below them; It is plaid and of a dark blue color as everybody else bottoms. I'm wearing my brown combat boots, since the shoes are up to us. I look normal, I hope.

"My name is…"I look up; trying to come up with a nickname "It's Tris. I like music and playing guitar, paint and sing. Just a little though. I'm fourteen." At this some of them laugh and I try to stand straight and look a little more confident "And my favorite color is blue. Especially dark blue." My mind stays in blank so I sit down.

"Is Tris a nickname?" I hear. I look up, to see Four staring at me.

"Is Four a nickname?" I ask, and he snorts. Zeke laughs.

Four stays silent.

"Well, maybe when the advanced Spanish students are tested, some of they will come with us. That normally does not happen but it could happen. Today, we'll learn some greetings in Chinese. "Then she starts to write some signs and letters in the board.

"Chinese is composed by the pronunciation, which are the letters, and the signs, which is the way we will write it. The first greeting is… "

I try to focus on how she writes and what she writes.

* * *

><p>The class eventually finishes and I walk towards my… English class I think? I don't know. I look for the paper in the pocket of the skirt but it's not there. <em>It's in the locker. <em>

Great.

Well, I would like to say that this couldn't go worse but I know it obviously could, so I say nothing.

Guess now is up to the luck.

I walk to the room I think I have English in and take a seat in the first line, but in corner, where it is near to a window. I put my book down and look at the open window. It is the football camp; there are stands all around, but in the entrance. It is surrounded by tall metal fences, and some guy, the intendant I guess, is watering the grass. I feel someone touching my shoulder and I look over my shoulder to see a girl smiling and waving me from the other seat.

"Hi! You remember me, right?" She asks and I look at her confused.

She has dark skin and dark hair, dyed in the tips of light brown. She has a white smile, and her hair look like Dora the explorer's, just that she doesn't have a bang.

"No… I don't think so…" I say

"Yeah, you are the one that was fighting with a nerd for a book in the public library."

"A nerd?"

"Yeah, I think."

"When?"

"Like two weeks ago."

Then I remember. My mom took us to the library, because she had to get some books of God knows what. Caleb and I were wandering and seeing some books, and we found a book he has always wanted. I wanted to tease him so I took it don't letting him grab it and when he reached it, we were fighting for it. Yeah, we are such a mature guys.

"Yeah, I remember now.

"You remember me?" she asks excited

"No, I remember fighting for the book. I don't remember you, tough."

"You will eventually." she says and offers me her hand "My name is Christina. What's yours?"

"Be-Tris. It's Tris" I say and take her hand and nod at the same time.

Then the teacher Amar enters in the room and all the people stands up.

I quickly stand up, and so Christina. Now, I notice she is wearing black capris leggings below her short skirt and black flats.

"You can take seat students." Teacher Amar says and sits in his desk

"Why you skirt is so long? Didn't you roll it?" Chris mumbles.

"My name is Amar and I will be your English Teacher for the rest of the year. Now I'll take list and you'll answer _Present _and a nickname if you have any."

I look down at my skirt.

"No. I didn´t. Why?"

"Because, no offense, but you look like a nun." She says "except for the combat boots, clearly. You don't use make up, neither?"

I look up to see that she does use makeup. She is using eyeliner and a light pink color in the lips. That's all what I can recognize.

"My mom doesn't let me. And I'm not looking forward it." I say "I respect people who makes up but I feel too… plastic when I use it."

"Wow, what a deep thought… Tris, right?

"Yeah, Tris."

"_Beatrice Prior" I_ suddenly look at the teacher and to the room that is looking at me. What am I supposed to do_? _I look at Christina, expecting answers. Then she mouths something.

"_Say present."_

"Present!" I say and put my hand in the air. All the room laughs.

"You have a nickname, Beatrice?" He asks

"Yeah, it's Tris" I say trying to cool my cheeks.

I can hear the room whispering, but I can be sure if it's about me or the usual whispering in class.

"Well, then. You should focus more in the class, Tris" He stands up from the desk and starts the class.

* * *

><p>The bell for the lunch already rang, and all the people got out of the Matt classroom running. Yeah, Mrs. Matthew isn't the kindest teacher ever.<p>

I stand up, and take my book. Unlike the others I have no hurry; I bring my lunch from home so I don't have to make a line to the cafeteria. Also, I don't think is a good idea running with all the other people also running. You couldn't get out anything.

I'm about walk out when I hear the teacher saying:

"You are good at Math, aren't you Beatrice" She asks while she also picks up her books. I want to tell her that it's Tris, but I don't think she likes it. "You are very participative in class" She stars walking out so I walk besides her.

"Yeah, just when I know the answer"

"Well, it seems that you always know the answer" She says smiling "I like having smart students in my class, Beatrice" Then she puts a hand in my shoulder "Don't ruin it" Then she disappears behind the door of the staffroom.

Okay, I don't know if I should feel happy or scared.

I walk towards the cafeteria and I immediately see Christina waving.

_Oh, God._

I walk towards her and sit down, before smoothing my skirt. I see two other girls sitting in the table.

"Tris, she is Lynn and she is Marlene. I met them in Spanish class" She says and claps. I nod at them and Marlene gives me a bright smile, Lynn just nods back "By the way, can I see your schedule? I want to know how many classes together we have" tells me, Christina

"Sure" I hand her my schedule, which I took before Math class. She examines it and smiles.

"Well, you have 2nd, 3rd, 5th and 6th period with me. You have 3rd, 5th and 6th with Mar, and 5th and 6th with Lynn. Awesome" She says while she keeps examining my schedule "Wait?" she looks up "Are you in Chinese?!"

"Unfortunely"

"Really? Oh my Gosh. You have that class with Uriah and his brother. Not to mention, Four."

"So?"

"I like Uriah" Marlene says and lightly smiles.

"Shut it up, Mar" Christina says and rolls her eyes again "The fact of the matter is that you have a class with, Four. Haven't you seen him, Tris?"

"How couldn't I? He is as tall as a post. I even could crash with him and think it's actually a post."

"A hot post, babe" She says and sighs.

"A very hot post, I must add" says Marlene and giggles "I like Uri, but I have eyes, girl"

"Don't hear them" Lynn says "They are addicted to guys"

I laugh.

"Uh, uh, we are addicted to hot boys. Not just boys" Mar says and high fives Christina.

"By the way, I wanted to know if you would come with me to see the extra classes we can enroll to. I heard if you get in the cheerleaders team, you get extra points in PE. What do you think?" Christina says.

"Well, you get the extra points if you get in any sport" I say "So it doesn't have to be the cheerleaders. It could be soccer. Or the ballet classed. Even the chess ones, I heard they count it like a sport."

Lynn lies a little in her chair.

"I think I'll go with soccer. You girls can go to the cheerleader auditions and show off your feminine parts, but I'll pass."

"I'll pass too. I'm not the cheerleader kind" I say and come back to my sandwich.

"Oh come on" Christina says "You are booty and busty enough! And you are blonde!"

I look a lock of my hair.

"I don't think that's the point" I say

"Well, anyways, you'll come with us. You have to enroll to something. Even if it's not sports.

"I don't have to enroll to anything. I should though" I say

"Exactly" she says and smiles "Then you are coming with us"

* * *

><p>In one of the hallways near the entrance, there is a bulletin board and it has a lots of list in it. In the tops it says, <em>"August" <em>and below it with small letter it reads _"We can feel the spirit of the new year in the air, COME ON DOLPHINS" _

"Dolphins" I ask Mar "What does that means?"

"It's the mascot of the school. You know since it lives in Seas.

"Yeah I get it" I tell her

"Mar! I found it!" Christina yells "Here is it" She says pointing to a small sheet. It is below the general announcements like all the inscription sheets. It is adorned with silver stars in the corners, and it has a dark blue mark with a thinner orange one.

"_Cheerleaders team" _Christina starts "_For all the beautiful and talented people. The cheerleaders auditions Will be the Tuesday 19__th__ of the present year in the gym, so if you consider yourself bold enough to this, come, and present yourself. We are always open to accepting new people. Miss Black"_

Below that there are a few lines, and at least twenty girls' names written down.

"Wow, seems like the cheerleaders are popular, doesn't it?" I say

Marlene and Christina write their names. I look at the other announcements while I wait for them. There is one with all the sports written down, also at the time the train and when, as the coach names as well. It says you can get in without an audition, apparently, they think that the important is your _enthusiasm, _not your _aptitude. _I don't buy it.

"So have you have found anything?" Mar asks me

"I think I'll go with soccer. At least I'll have Lynn" I say and shrug. I don't really like soccer. I'm not even sure I'll get in, but it seems like the less boring option to get.

Marlene laughs

"You don't seem the soccer type, my friend" she says and keeps reading the announcements.

I look up.

"What makes you say that?"

Suddenly I don't like her that much.

"Calm down" she says putting her hands on my shoulders. I can smell her perfume from here. It is a dense and strong smell, too sweet that it makes me feel like I can't breathe.

I take a step back.

"I just think that you look too…" she looks at the ceiling like if she was thinking "you know, innocent, and steady, and smarty, and fragile" She makes a pause "Like a beauty fancy china doll" she smiles and twirls some of the strikes that got out of my bun "And beauty china dolls are not the soccer type"

She looks at my hair and then at me and smiles.

"But if you want to go in the soccer team, Chris and I'll support you" Now she put an arm around Christina's shoulders "Right, Chris?"

Christina looks between the both of us.

"I don't really think she cares if we support her" she says and laughs. "She'll do it anyways"

I roll my eyes.

"Just keep reading, announcements Christina" I say and do so myself.

One of them.

Catches my attention.

It is between the bleachers and the instrument classes.

**CROWN OF THORNS**

**ROCK BAND**

**WE ARE HAVING AUDITIONS TODAY AFTER SCHOOL. WE ARE LOOKING FOR A VOCALIST AND WE DON'T HAVE ANY PROBLEM WITH AGE. IF YOU KNOW HOW TO PLAY A INSTRUMENT IT WOULD BE USEFULL TOO.**

**PRACTICE ROOM 2:30-3:30**

The first I notice is all the grammar mistakes and how they have no formality. I guess the rockers are like that. But the next thing I notice most is the part that says "_looking for a vocalist". _I am not a fabulous singer but I can sing.

Maybe I can go.

"Hey, Chris" I say, still looking at the announcement. "You know what time is it?"

If it is past three, I won´t go. If it is not three yet, I'll go. Even if it's just by a minute.

"Two fifty nine" She says "Why?"

Okay. I'll go.

"I'll come back in some minutes" I tell her and grab my backpack before I head to the music wing.

I head to there with fast steps.

I don't really know if I'm sure at all where the practice room is, but I'll make it.

If I don't it means I'm not meant to.

Anyways, what am I even supposed to sing?

I stop on my tracks when I listen a deep voice singing and the sound of the drums. In the door it reads "_Practice room" _

Well, it was easier to find than the Chinese room.

I walk in to see a short guy, with glasses singing. On the other side of the room there are some guys. I recognize two of them from my Chinese class. _Zeke and Four. _ How could I forget?

"Well, Gabriel" the guy I think it's Four says.

"I'm Anthony" the glasses guy says, adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Right, Anthony" Four continues "You sing very well, but maybe rock is not your thing, you know. Why don't you try with the cello or something?"

Anthony nods and walks out. He looks at me and I give him a small smile. Poor guy. And he did sing well. Poor me.

"So… Beatrice, right?" Someone asks. I can hear the venom in his voice and I know by default that is Will. He is the only one that speaks in the way to me.

I look at him.

"It's Tris."

"Yeah, that." He says not even looking at me. Just at a small list in his hands. How is that he is even in the band?

Suddenly, I am not that interested in getting in, but I also feel like I hate him for getting into this, for having the power or making me don't want something. And I hate me for letting him.

"So are you here to play the tambourine or what?" He asks, amused.

"What makes you think I play the tambourine?" I ask him, annoyed but calm. Like bored.

"I thought that was all your IQ can do" he says.

I grit my teeth.

"Well, for your information" I start "I know more than just play the _tambourine" _I tell him "I sing"

He laughs.

"You? Singing? Rock?" he rolls his eyes "I think you are more like the church choir type"

"Come on Will, give the girl an opportunity" Uriah says "We need a vocalist" Uriah's here too?

"I'm not giving her an opportunity, Uriah" he mumbles to him, but I hear him "She is arrogant and I don't like her. She's not getting in"

Uriah looks at Four, a pleading look, like asking him to make something. I know before he starts talking with Zeke that he'll do nothing. But Zeke, is focus in Will's and I' fight.

"Listen, Beatrice" Will starts.

"No, I'm not listening, William Shakespeare. I don't want to be in a band where you are in, so I'll leave. You don't have to force me to go"

I turn around and shut the door.

I run to get out of the music wing, but once I'm out I walk slowly.

I don't want my friends to ask me where I was.

I growl. He is such an idiot.

Bet he made the wrong grammar of the announcement.

I feel my eyes burning and I stop and shut my eyes close.

I hate that I have the bad habit of crying when I am desesperate or mad.

I hate Will, _so bad._

I want to rip him in pieces until there's nothing left of him.

I know I'm not perfect but he has no right to think that of me without knowing me for real. It's probably for the principal's scold that he hates me. And I don't really blame him. I would hate me too. But the fact of the matter is that I know I am not like he thinks, and even Uriah who doesn't knows me well, seems to know it.

He won't bring me down this easy.

_They _won't bring me down that easy.

I walk out of the school and look for my brother.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:<strong>_

_**"Well, you'll make pairs and you'll have to sing something expressing the feeling of the song" Tori says **_

_**"Chritina Brown and Albert Brooks. Marlene Valley and Rita Anderson. Will Sanders and Beatrice Prior..."**_

_**Okay...**_

_**Luck is not on my side.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Suspicions and Sounds

"**A DIAMOND BETWEEN ROCKS"**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Suspicions and sounds"<strong>_

* * *

><p>"He's nice, I swear. He just-"<p>

"Doesn't like me" I say, finishing for Uriah.

Yesterday I realized that most of the people of this school doesn't really likes me. Yeah, it's not a great discovery but at least I know what's my situation, and that's the first step. I have decided, that if Will is so determined in make my high school experience a living hell, I'll just ignore him. I won't please him giving him the pleasure of seeing me mad at him. I won't let that happen as much as I want to kill him.

"He just doesn't knows the pretty little Trissy that hides in there" He says while I close my locker "When he knows her, I'm pretty sure you guys will be good friends."

"There isn't any _Pretty little Trissy _hiding anywhere, Uriah" I tell him while I see him get his books out of the locker.

His locker is just a few other next to mine, so I didn't care when he asked me to come with him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, Trissy. I mean Tris" He says with mischievous smirk. I roll my eyes.

"Come on, we have to go to class Joker" I tell him and start walking to Chinese room.

"Hey, wait for me!" he yells and catches up.

We arrive at the classroom to see the teacher Nina with her check on the table. Breathing calmly.

Snoring.

I palm face while Uriah laughs like crazy

"_Shut up" _I mouth him. He does but keep a smile in his face.

The teacher tells us to come in or so I think. I laugh a little when I see Uriah trying to suppress a laugh. We probably look like crazy people but I don't really care. If I can have friends like him and Christina for a long time, I don't care if I have to deal with a Wills and Marlenes army.

* * *

><p>"Where did you go yesterday?" Christina asks "You never came back, I even got worried about you, Tris"<p>

I try to focus on my lunch to don't look her in the eyes. If I do she'll probably read me like an open book and I don't want her to. Maybe she if my friend but I don't know her quite good to tell her what happens in my daily life. I don't know if I'll ever do.

"I was going to check the Basketball club." I lie "To see how they train but I think it's not my thing. Then my brother found me and took me home"

"Oh well." She says and sighs "Marlene and I are going to go to the cheerleader auditions today in the afternoon. Wanna come?"

"She can't" says Marlene. I frown. "She is going with Lynn to soccer, don't you remember, Tris?"

I glare at her.

"Yeah, I can't Christina, but we can see each other after that in the field and you can tell me how the auditions went" I say and smile at her.

She gives a bright smile and hugs me.

We hear the ring of the bell and all the people runs to the entrances to get out. Even my friends get their trays quickly and run to put them in the containers. I stay in my place and when I see everyone is out, I walk out too. I really don't see the logic of running like a stampede.

I walk to the Auditorium and seat in the same place I sat yesterday; Next to Christina.

"Well kids, children, youth" Tori starts "Today all of you presented yourselves so today we are going to start with the first class, which I'll have to lecture by myself since my stupid brother got sick"

Everyone laughs at that.

"We are going to start learning one of the seven fine arts… Music." She makes a pause "With Music we mean string instruments, drums, singing, all of that thing you guys like. But this time we are starting, with singing music, with expressing music."

"You express music with gestures and body language." She says, moving around the stage "So they are going to be our principal tools for this project. Well you'll make pairs and you'll have to sing something expressing the feeling of the song. Don't get excited, because I'm going to pair you up"

All of them whine.

"I'm going to advise you to take effort in this project because the best pair will have an award" She smiles at us mischievous. "I'm not telling you yet, but you'll find out soon." She makes a pause "So… the pairs are Christina Brown and Albert Brooks."

I don't really pay attention to the names she says, I'm just expecting my name to get out of her mouth to know with who I'm paired up.

"Marlene Valley and Rita Anderson. Will Sanders and Beatrice Prior"

I facepalm. Really? Of all the people in the class it had to be **him?**

"So, go find your pair and start making up a plan of what are you going to performance this Friday. I want you to dress up in costumes according to the song. The jazz band will help with the instrument but you'll have to bring the music sheets." She says. "What are you waiting for, slackers? PAIR UP!"

All the people runs to sit where their pair is. After some minutes all of them are paired up all around the auditorium terraces. I see Will still sit down in his seat. He is talking to a friend and I hate to say this but he seems to be nice with him. Maybe today he is in mood.

His friend walks away and then he is fixing his blond hair that now I notice, has gel all over it.

I stand up and walk toward him.

I take a seat in front of him but he doesn't looks up, even when I purposely so a lot of noise to catch his attention.

Maybe he is just in mood to talk with his friends.

It's clear that I'm not his friend.

I clear my throat.

"Are we going to work or are you going to keep combing your hair?"

He rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, we are going to work." He sighs. I can tell he wants to work with me just as much as I want to work with him. "So, I was thinking in singing something common, so we don't have to express that much and-"

"You have no initiative. Don't you want to get the award?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I don't feel like it"

"But it counts to our grades and-"

"I don't care. Just shut up, Stiff"

"No"

"Why"

"Because I don't feel like it" I say imitating his voice and he looks up at me glaring. I smile at him

"Do you have a song to sing yet?" I look up to see miss Tori looking at us.

"No" We reply at unison.

"Well, then I'll give you one." She says and hands us music sheets. "The feeling of the song is anger and fight. I don't think it'll be hard for you two to express." She says and keeps walking to examine the other pairs.

We read the music sheets.

"Do you know the song?" Will asks me

"Everybody knows that song" I tell him rolling my eyes.

The bell rings.

"Time is up, students" Tori screams "I'll see you tomorrow"

I pick up my books and for first time I run out the room. I want to get away from that _thing _as quickly as possible.

"Hey!" I hear Will's voice from behind.

I huff.

"What?" I snap

"We have to make some progress in the project. And even when I don't like to work with you I have no option. Can you come to the music wing at 4:00? Maybe we can practice"

"Okay. I'll see you there" I say and roll my eyes before heading to the dressers.

Lynn whines.

"Girl, I like soccer but, one and half hour three times at the week?" She shakes her head and puts her sweaty clothes in the locker "Isn't that a little too much?" She puts some clean pants on and I look away. I still don't get use to change in front of others. Or see other changing in front of me.

"Yeah. At least you know how to play. I suck" I put my dirty clothes in the locker as well.

All the practice I have been talking to Lynn while we would work out.

She is nicer than she seems.

"Yeah you you are the worst in the class, but you'll get better. Don't worry" She pats me on the back we walk out the showers.

"By the way, who are you doing the arts project with?" She asks me

"Will." I say and huff "I can't stand him"

"Really? But he is nice. He probably just doesn't know you well." Then she whines "You are lucky but _I _have to do the project with this girl Molly. She, Rita and Myra are inseparable and are the popular girls. The worst part is that everyone likes them but I bet the inwardly they can't stand them neither"

"Then I _am lucky_, because I haven't met them. And I'm not looking forward to. Anyways, what song are you singing?"

"Rihanna. Diamonds" She says "She didn't even let me say my opinion but, anyways, as faster as this ends, better"

"Well, I'll see you later. I have to practice with Will" I tell her and wave while I head to the practice room.

When I arrive the guys of the band are still there, laughing. They all stop and look at me. Then at Will who is looking at me. They seem to expect us to exploit or something.

"Calm down, I'm hear to do a project with Will. Just that" I say "Can I walk in?"

They all nod and start to pick up the instrument to make a place in the center. Wow, What happened to this guys? I notice that they are all gentleman-ish and acting all tense. I walk in and take a chair to sit down. Four, Zeke and Uriah do to the corner and talk while Will takes another chair and sits in front me. By the peaks the give us I can tell they are talking about us.

"What? Do I have something in my face?" I ask exasperatedly.

"No" They say in unison

"Then, why are you looking at me like I'm an alien?"

"For nothing" They all go to what they were doing again and I sigh. I can't bear with this guys. I have to say that I have been thinking that Uriah feels something for me. He always touches my shoulder unecessarily and talks to me a lot. I hope I'm wrong though, because I don't feel anything for him like that, and I don't want to break his heart. I have experienced it.

And it's not nice

* * *

><p>Will and I have been practicing the song a half hour. Now it's 4:37 and all the guys are gone but Four. He is still practicing with his guitar. What doesn't really helps to focus. Also, Will is correcting me everytime I sing for stupid things.<p>

"No. You have to do the note higher, it's B no A" he says and corrects me again. He thinks he knows everything for God's sake.

He sighs

"I have to go, you can keep practicing if you want." He says and stands up "We'll practice the Thursday."

"Sure, boss" I mumble

He looks over his shoulder and glares. Then he walks out.

"I know it's not my business" Four says from the back "But you shouldn't hear him. You sing nice "

"Yeah. Everybody says that." I sigh "But he's right. The note is higher and-"

"The note is okay." He says rolling his eyes "I'm sure Tori will give the award to you. You both express that _anger _feeling well."

I smile.

"Very funny" I stand up and walk out. "I'll see you in Chinese, Four"

"See you"

Then I head to the exit of the school and start walking toward home.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: I know guys that it's an awfull chapter and I'm sorry. I mean it. Because in this chapter didn't happened too many action, but It's just because I can't make things happen to fast. I'll try -no- I'll include more action in the next chapter I swear. And maybe a little FourTris for all those who want it.<strong>** Now I'll make the three questions of the day. **

**1.-Have you ever read the Hunger Games? If so, what's a good ide for a Quarter Quell?**

**2.-What's your favorite color?**

**3.- What's your fictional idol? Why and from what book is him/she?**


End file.
